


Lub bez ciebie

by LeiredeMont



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Kylo Ren i jego dzika wyobraźnia.





	Lub bez ciebie

Lub bez ciebie

\- Wkrótce galaktyka będzie wolna od Jedi – poinformował sucho. - Tym razem się nie odrodzą. Moc będzie z nami, mistrzu.  
\- Jasna strona ulegnie załamaniu po zabiciu Luke’a Skywalkera – zgodził się jego mistrz, niewzruszony hologram na hologramowym tronie. - Przejdziesz tę próbę, Kylo Renie?  
\- Nie zawiodę, mistrzu.  
Nie mógł zawieść. Nie chciał.

Odkąd pamiętał, wszędzie wyczuwał obecność Mocy. Przenikała wszystkie istoty, rośliny, nawet przedmioty, na każdej planecie, jaką odwiedzał z rodzicami lub z wujem. Czuł też Moc w sobie, czasem łagodnie trwającą, przepływającą spokojnie, a niekiedy wzbierającą jak wzburzona fala. Kochał te przepływy Mocy, to dawało mu poczucie bycia silnym i wyjątkowym.   
Z biegiem lat jego wyobrażenia zaczęły się zmieniać: w myślach nie kroczył już złocistą ścieżką Mocy, teraz przemierzał czarne równiny, lśniące barwą obsydianu. Prowadziła go postać w płaszczu i w masce i wiedział już, że jego pragnieniem i przeznaczeniem jest podążać śladami dziadka. Tak jak on stać na straży surowych praw gwarantujących wieczny pokój w galaktyce. A może nawet pójść krok dalej i całkowicie ujarzmić kapryśną Moc, aby nikt nigdy nie był w stanie zbuntować się przeciwko Nowemu Porządkowi. Droga do osiągnięcia celu była jednak długa i pełna trudności. Musiał nią podążać. Wiedział, że ścieżka wytyczona przez Ciemność jest jedyną właściwą.   
Tylko czasami, na pograniczu jawy i snu, Moc w jego wnętrzu łagodniała i przybierała barwę światła. 

Dziewczyna była chuda i brudna, na początku nic więcej nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. A potem, gdy leżała bezbronna na jego fotelu tortur, a jej brązowe oczy zalśniły wzgardą i gniewem, z trudem pohamował uśmiech. Była taka młoda i nawet ładna. Gdy nachylił się wystarczająco blisko, że mógł policzyć piegi na jej policzkach, wyczuł jej przerażenie. Niedługo będą tak przed nim drżeć wszyscy rebelianci.  
Kiedy wdarł się do jej umysłu, wyczuł smutek i samotność – dobrze znane mu uczucia. Teraz spojrzał na nią uważniej.   
I nagle sam musiał ratował własny umysł przed jej siłą.   
Wściekły, zobaczył w oczach dziewczyny – Rey – błysk triumfu. Moc płonęła w niej żywym ogniem, oślepiająca i jasna. Było coś jeszcze: jej silne, niezłomne przekonanie, że stoi po właściwej stronie. Bez żadnych wątpliwości. Musiała dostrzec jego wewnętrzny konflikt, drobne błyski światła unoszące się w morzu czerni. Teraz to on czuł się odsłonięty i bezbronny.   
Wiedzieli już o sobie wszystko.

Strzępki światła krążyły coraz jaśniej – to było jej winą, och, czemu wzbudziła w nim to, co tak bardzo pragnął ukryć. Wziął się w garść i odrzucił je, jednym precyzyjnym cięciem miecza. A potem było już tylko łagodne dotknięcie dłoni na jego policzku i spadające w głąb szybu ciało Hana Solo.   
Zabił w sobie światło. Ale pozostała jeszcze dziewczyna – Rey.  
Rey z mieczem Skywalkerów, pełna rozpaczy i gniewu. Ten gniew dodawał jej sił, zamiast spalać ją od środka, tak jak jego.  
Jeszcze wierzył, że ją pokona, nawet teraz, gdy słaniał się na nogach, wciąż jednak silny dzięki Mocy.  
Miecz Skywalkerów świstał kpiąco gdy Rey parowała ciosy i zadawała własne. Miała talent, ale nie była godnym przeciwnikiem dla niego, wyszkolonego Jedi i mistrza zakonu Ren. Łączył w sobie jasną i ciemną stronę, tak jak dziadek. I tak jak on, mimo starań nie mógł całkiem pozbawić się uczuć.  
\- Rey! – krzyknął, gdy dziewczyna zachwiała się, zmęczona, w jej ogromnych oczach odbijały się niebieskie i czerwone ostrza. – Jesteś taka jak ja, posiadasz Moc. Nauczę cię, jak można ją wykorzystywać. Zostań moją uczennicą.   
Czuł to w tej chwili bardzo wyraźnie. Ich podobieństwo, Moc buzującą we wnętrzach. Jeśli się zgodzi, żadne z nich nigdy już nie będzie samotne.   
Nachylił się nad nią, nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy. Tak, była przepełniona Mocą. A on zawsze pragnął poskromić i ujarzmić Moc.  
Teraz, gdy ich ciała prawie się stykały, czuł mimowolną rozkosz na myśl o ciemności, która przysłoni i weźmie w posiadanie jej światło.   
Czekałem na ciebie, Rey.  
Zamknęła oczy, a gdy je otworzyła, mógł przysiąc, że widzi odbijający się w nich jedynie niebieski płomień.  
\- Nie – odparła i odepchnęła go.  
Miecz zaświstał przeciągle, teraz on, mistrz Ren, musiał się cofać, oszołomiony.   
Odrzuciła go.  
Zachwiał się i upadł. Krew nie przestawała płynąć z jego ran. Przed utratą przytomności słyszał jeszcze oddalające się odgłosy walki i huk wybuchów niszczących planetę. Ale nad tym wszystkim dominowało poczucie utraty. Rey odrzuciła go i odeszła, wraz ze swoim światłem i swoją Mocą. Ale na zawsze pozostaną sobie bliscy, przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył to w jej oczach. 

\- Co się tam stało, Ren? – dopytywał się Hux. – Ruszyłeś na armię rebeliantów, czy co? Był tam droid albo ta dziewucha?  
Posłał Huxa do wszystkich diabłów i leżał półprzytomny, podczas gdy medyczny droid zszywał ranę zadaną mu kuszą Wookiego.  
\- Zdradziłaś się, Rey – szeptał gorączkowo. – Chcesz wiedzieć kim jestem… jaki jestem. Chcesz mnie zabić. Myślisz o mnie. Prędzej czy później znów do mnie przyjdziesz, a ja pokażę ci potęgę ciemnej strony. 

Gdy otworzył oczy, leżał sam w swoich kwaterach, oddalonych od reszty pomieszczeń. Han Solo… szybko odsunął od siebie te myśli, skupiając uwagę na czaszce Dartha Vadera. Wiedział, że dziadek popatrzyłby na niego z aprobatą.   
Rey musiała już być wśród rebeliantów. Razem z mieczem, który powinien należeć do niego. I ona także powinna teraz stać u jego boku.   
Rey, słyszysz mnie?  
Wyobraził sobie jak drgnęła, może słysząc echo jego szeptu. Kiedyś mistrz nauczy go przemawiać poprzez przestrzeń.   
Powinnaś była mnie wybrać, Rey. Razem dokonamy wszystkiego.  
Rana w boku pulsowała bólem.

Moc falowała w nim, jak morze podczas burzy. Chwilami zrywał się z krzykiem, słysząc głos swojego ojca – nie, Hana Solo – i czując dotyk jego dłoni na policzku, dziwny, zawstydzający gest oznaczający przebaczenie. Widział sceny z dzieciństwa, które dawno już wyparł z pamięci: trzymające go włochate ręce Chewbacci, matkę śpiewającą pieśni z Alderaan, historię Jedi opowiadaną przez przejętego Luke’a.   
Potem znów wszystko niknęło pochłonięte przez mrok. Z cienia wyłaniały się sylwetki jego towarzyszy z zakonu Ren, czasem widywał ponurą, wysoką sylwetkę w łopoczącej szacie, która przybierała rysy jego mistrza, a czasami stawała się podobna do lorda Sithów, jego dziadka Vadera.   
Był jak odurzony.  
Nagle w mroku zamigotała postać w jasnym ubraniu, ciemnowłosa i szczupła.   
\- Rey – szepnął. Wyciągnął rękę, ale zjawa rozmyła się, nieuchwytna. Znów coś zakłuło go w boku.   
Przypomniał sobie urywki walki, jaką tego dnia stoczyli, to jak rzuciła się na niego, żeby bronić FN-2187.  
\- Jestem gorszy od tego zdrajcy, Rey? – zapytał cicho. – Aż tak ci na nim zależy?  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. W jego kwaterze panowała cisza, przeszywająco głośna po bitewnym hałasie.  
Gdzieś z pewnością trwała niekończąca się walka. Ktoś zabijał, ktoś ginął, ale on był tu bezpieczny. Na razie. I był sam. Tylko Moc trwała z nim bezustannie, jedyna towarzyszka, która nigdy go nie zdradzi.   
Ponownie zapadając w niespokojny półsen, ujrzał Rey, jak podchodzi do niego, z tym swoim jasnym, świetlistym spojrzeniem i bierze go za rękę, a potem przywiera do jego boku. Czuł wyraźnie ciepło jej dłoni i miękkość jej ciała, gdy szli razem, ciasno objęci, nie wiedział już, dokąd. Jęknął i ponownie oprzytomniał.  
\- Zrobię to, co muszę, Rey – szepnął, zaciskając chude palce. – Bądź wtedy ze mną. Ty i ja… Zrobimy to razem. Władza. Panowanie nad Mocą. Ja to zrobię, uda mi się. Z tobą, Rey… Lub bez ciebie.


End file.
